Metal Gear Solid: Operation Dragon Force
by Havoc-Rapper
Summary: Big Boss does a top secret mission to find Dr. Ekshev to defeat the soviets. The year is 1959.


Metal Gear Solid: Operation Dragon Force

By: Havoc- Rapper

Part 1

It was the fall of 1959 when Big Boss was sent to find Dr. Ekshev in a hostile environment where the Soviets started its European campaign. For the good doctor had information that would bring down the Russians once and for all that was the mission, everything was at stake! As he walked the cold barren streets of East Berlin in search of clues on the doctors whereabouts, the rain from last night and the clouds above were welcoming compared to the past events found in combat. His joints sore from hours of walking in the city as gloomy faces greeted him in this dying country. He was dressed in brown fabric trench coat as it reached almost the full length of his body. He had a white dress shirt with a brown tie with darkly colored khakis and black dress shoes along with white socks. He had a PSS silenced pistol in left coat pocket waiting for the right time to strike as he walked slowly along. He was tracking the movements the CIA had captured with their counter intelligence that would surely lead him to the doctor. He began walking toward a bench in the park as uninviting clouds began to brew but, he didn't care. He observed the police as they walked around the corner with batons in hand. He knew something was up so sulked away behind a tall tree in the local park. They never could figure him out those fools!

He breathed slowly as the passed pulling out his lighter he took a quick smoke before puffing his way forward. He then walked to the apartment building nearby walking up the stairs cautiously looking for apartment #203. As he found it he knocked distinctly on the door twice before a short balding man answered.

"Hello monsieur", said the man.

"Hello there, I have come to speak about national matters", said Big Boss.

"Aye, what is the password?" said the man.

"Metal Gear A202" said Big Boss.

"You may enter" said the man.

He looked around the small living room noticing the area just barely suiting the needs of its inhabitant. He then saluted the man as he saw it returned back, he then looked around to see that there were many hunting rifles within their cases.

"Well, Cpt. Jackson S. Wilkinson sent me to ask you some questions, sir" said Big Boss

"Ah, yes my old partner in warfare. My name is Leonardo. Please ask away, sir" said Leonardo

"Do you know the whereabouts of Dr. Ekshev?" he asked

"I remember him! I was his body-"He was interrupted

Just as he began to explain his relationship to the doctor, he was cut short by a quick sniper shot to the jugular vein. Blood spilled out onto the floor as the walls stained with the fresh memory of death permeating the air as he fell lifelessly to the ground as a new found husk. Big Boss took cover behind the couch next to hunting rifles as he pulled his pistol out edging for blood. He peaked behind cover as he had no visual of the target but, surprise was upon him as two more targets smashed the door in holding M4 Garand assault rifles. He fired from his position shooting down both targets, two clean shots one to the eye and one to the balls as more blood stained the walls. He then returned his attention to the stealthy sniper as he jolted across to the door using the body of one of his victims as cover. The sniper fired barely missing Big Boss as the chest of his cover spilled to the floor but, he saw the muzzle flash. He dropped the body and rolled to new found safety behind a brick wall. He squinted a second before peaking from cover and aiming down sights and fired only to hear the screams of yet another target decimated. Big Boss then reloaded his pistol and entered the apartment to see the blood spread like a cancer covering the world with red. He smashed through the case pulling out a hunting rifle dislodging the clip to check for ammo before it disappeared into the folds of his mysterious coat. He then turned to Leonardo where paid his respects to his fallen comrade before exiting the apartment. He knew one thing for sure; he must contact his handler in the CIA before he does anything else. Where should he head? The U.S. embassy to call "home base" after all they would need to know the truth if they were to find the good doctor.


End file.
